Bulbasaur (Pokémon)
= Bulbasaur (Pokémon) = From Bulbapedia, the community-driven Pokémon encyclopedia. | | |- | colspan="3" |This article is about the species. For a specific instance of this species, see Bulbasaur (disambiguation). |} !#001 |- | colspan="4" | |} |- | colspan="4" |'Type' |- |} |- | colspan="4" |'Abilities' |- | colspan="2" |'Gender ratio' | colspan="2" |'Catch rate' |- | colspan="4" |'Breeding' |'Hatch time' |} |- | colspan="2" |'Height' | colspan="2" |'Weight' |- | colspan="4" |'Regional numbers' |- |'Browser' |} |- | colspan="2" |'Base experience yield' | colspan="2" |'Leveling rate' |- | colspan="4" |'EV yield' |- | colspan="2" |'Body style' | colspan="2" |'Footprint' |- | colspan="2" |'Pokédex color' | colspan="2" |'Base friendship' |- | colspan="4" |'External Links' |} Bulbasaur (Japanese: フシギダネ Fushigidane) is a dual-type Grass/PoisonPokémon. It evolves into Ivysaur starting at level 16, which evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. Along with Charmander and Squirtle, Bulbasaur is one of three starter Pokémon ofKanto available at the beginning of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. Contents hide * 1 Biology * 2 In the anime ** 2.1 Major appearances *** 2.1.1 Ash's Bulbasaur *** 2.1.2 May's Bulbasaur *** 2.1.3 Other ** 2.2 Minor appearances ** 2.3 Pokédex entries ** 2.4 In Pokémon Origins * 3 In the manga ** 3.1 In the Ash and Pikachu manga ** 3.2 In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga ** 3.3 In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga ** 3.4 In the Pokémon Adventures manga ** 3.5 In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga ** 3.6 In the Pokémon Zensho manga * 4 In the TCG * 5 In the TFG * 6 Other appearances ** 6.1 Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl *** 6.1.1 Melee trophy information *** 6.1.2 Brawl trophy information * 7 Game data ** 7.1 Pokédex entries ** 7.2 Game locations *** 7.2.1 In side games *** 7.2.2 In events **** 7.2.2.1 In-game events *** 7.2.3 Pokémon Global Link promotions ** 7.3 Held items ** 7.4 Stats *** 7.4.1 Base stats *** 7.4.2 Pokéathlon stats ** 7.5 Type effectiveness ** 7.6 Learnset *** 7.6.1 By leveling up *** 7.6.2 By TM/HM *** 7.6.3 By breeding *** 7.6.4 By tutoring *** 7.6.5 TCG-only moves ** 7.7 Side game data ** 7.8 Evolution ** 7.9 Sprites * 8 Trivia ** 8.1 Origin *** 8.1.1 Name origin * 9 In other languages * 10 Related articles * 11 External links Biology Bulbasaur is a small, quadruped Pokémon with green to bluish-green skin and darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and sclera and pointed, ear-like structure on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. On its back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within. As mentioned in the anime, starter Pokémon are raised by Breeders to be distributed to new Trainers. Having been domesticated from birth, Bulbasaur is regarded as both a rare and well-behaved Pokémon. It is known to be extremely loyal, even after long-term abandonment. Bulbasaur has also shown itself to be an excellent caretaker, even having a special technique called the "Bulba-by." To perform this technique, Bulbasaur uses its vines to pick up a young Pokémon and soothingly rocks the young one in the air. It is found in grasslands and forests throughout the Kanto region. However, due to Bulbasaur's status as starter Pokémon, it is hard to come by in the wild and generally found under the ownership of a Trainer. It has been observed that a Bulbasaur's bulb will flash blue when it is ready to evolve. If it does not want to evolve, it struggles to resist the transformation. Many Bulbasaur gather every year in a hidden garden in Kanto to become Ivysaur in a ceremony led by a Venusaur. In the anime Bulbasaur in the anime Major appearances Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur debuted in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village as one of the Pokémon in the Hidden Village. Though initially wary of Ash, the two eventually warmed up to one another, and Bulbasaur challenged him to a battle. Using Pikachu, Ash won the battle, and Bulbasaur was captured. UnlikeCharmander and Squirtle, which were captured in the two episodes following that of Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur remained in Ash's party until Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!, when Ash sent him toProfessor Oak's lab to work as an ambassador between otherwise argumentative groups of Pokémon. May's Bulbasaur Much later on, when Ash was traveling in the Hoenn region, his companion May captured her own Bulbasaur after being separated from the group in''Grass Hysteria!. It remained with her throughout the rest of her journey in Hoenn, helping her to compete in the regional Grand Festival. When she traveled to Kanto to continue her journey with Ash in ''The Right Place and the Right Mime, May, too, left her Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's lab to learn from Ash's while she and Ash's group traveled throughout the Battle Frontier in Kanto. May retrieved it during her travels in Johto, where it evolved all the way into a Venusaur. Other A Bulbasaur that used to belong to the Mayor of Trovitopolis appeared in The Mystery Menace. In his childhood, the mayor abandoned his Bulbasaur and sent it into the sewers when it wouldn't evolve into Ivysaur. Aided by Misty and Tracey, Ash found the abandoned Bulbasaur while searching for his own, which had gone missing. After defeating the arrogant mayor and his personal SWAT team, Ash and company left the Bulbasaur, which had grown rather large in its time in the sewers, with Nurse Joy. In Journey to the Starting Line, Gilbert, the son of the mayor of Pallet Town, was supposed to start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer with one of the three Kanto starter Pokémon, but they were scared off by Ash's Tauros. Professor Oak, Tracey, Delia, and Gilbert set out to find them. The Bulbasaur was the last one to be found and it was stuck in a tree that was surrounded by a group of Primeape. In the end, Bulbasaur was the one that Gilbert decided to start with. One also appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. Shauna's starter Pokémon is a Bulbasaur she received from Professor Sycamore. Minor appearances Bulbasaur was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the three starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, and it was his second choice of a starter, after Squirtle. However, when he arrived at Oak's lab, it was too late, as an unnamed Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. Multiple Bulbasaur appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Bulbasaur also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash, The Breeding Center Secret, Jirachi: Wish Maker and The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. A Bulbasaur under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo League. A picture of a Bulbasaur appeared in Hocus Pokémon. A Bulbasaur was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Bulbasaur was one of the starter Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in The Right Place and the Right Mime. A Bulbasaur made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. A Bulbasaur appeared in Alexa's magazine in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Bulbasaur appeared as a plush toy in A Jolting Switcheroo!. Pokédex entries |} |} In Pokémon Origins Bulbasaur in Pokémon Origins Bulbasaur was one of the Pokémon that Professor Oak was giving away in File 1: Red. In the manga Saur in Pokémon Adventures In the Ash and Pikachu manga : Main article: Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur appeared in Do Your Best Bulbasaur!!. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga : Main article: Ash's Bulbasaur Ash's Bulbasaur appears in The Electric Tale of Pikachu, first appearing in the eighth chapter, You Gotta Have Friends. Bulbasaur's capture is not shown; it is simply stated when it first appears from its Poké Ballthat "Ash has been busy since the last comic". In I'm Your Venusaur, Ash and Misty travel to a town inhabited by many Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venusaur. There is a local legend that a giant Venusaur saved the townsfolk in battle. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga : Main article: Bulbasaur (MPJ) In Magical Pokémon Journey, Pistachio's Bulbasaur has a crush on him and is extremely jealous whenever she sees him talking to other females. In the Pokémon Adventures manga : Main article: Saur In the Red, Green & Blue chapter, Red receives a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak in Bulbasaur, Come Home! after helping capture all the Pokémon he accidentally set free. Bulbasaur, now named Saur, has since evolved into Ivysaur, and then to Venusaur. It has also been shown in the manga that Bulbasaur has the ability to suck in large amounts of air through its bulb, as seen in That Awful Arbok! where it sucked up the mist in Pokémon Tower as well as the Gastly that made it. Another Bulbasaur appeared as a silhouette when Green explains about Mew in The Jynx Jinx. Professor Sycamore owns a Bulbasaur in They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Bulbasaur appears in the very first chapter as one of the starter Pokémon Professor Oak was giving away. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Bulbasaur appeared as one of the starter Pokémon Professor Oak was giving away in the very first chapter. In the TCG : Main article: Bulbasaur (TCG) In the TFG One Bulbasaur figure has been released. * Groundbreakers: Bulbasaur Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl Bulbasaur trophy from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bulbasaur appears as a random trophy. Melee trophy information Bulbasaur is a cute Pokémon born with a large seed firmly affixed to its back; the seed grows in size as the Pokémon does. Along with Squirtle and Charmander, Bulbasaur is one of the three Pokémon available at the beginning of Pokémon Red and Blue. It evolves into Ivysaur. Brawl trophy information "A Seed Pokémon. From birth, Bulbasaur carries a large plant seed on its back. It uses the nutrients from the seed to grow bigger and bigger. Extended exposure to the sun will cause its body and seed to grow in size. Some say that once, when the seed was much lighter, Bulbasaur was able to get around on two legs. Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur." Game data Pokédex entries |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} Game locations |- ! colspan="2" |Blue (Japan) | |- ! colspan="2" |Yellow | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Crystal | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Emerald | |- !FireRed !LeafGreen | |- ! colspan="2" |Colosseum | |- ! colspan="2" |XD | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Platinum | |- !HeartGold !SoulSilver | |- ! colspan="2" |Pal Park | |} |} |- | |- !Black 2 !White 2 | |} |} |- | |- !Omega Ruby !Alpha Sapphire | |} |} |} In side games |- ! colspan="1" |Pinball | |- ! colspan="1" |Stadium | |} |} |- | |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |Trozei! | |- !MD Red !MD Blue | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="2" |MD Sky | |- ! colspan="2" |Rumble | |- ! colspan="2" |PokéPark Wii | |- ! colspan="2" |Ranger: GS | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble U | |} |} |- | |- ! colspan="1" |Shuffle | |- ! colspan="1" |Rumble World | |} |} |} In events In-game events Pokémon Global Link promotions Held items Stats Base stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- | !48 - 111 !92 - 216 |- | !48 - 111 !92 - 216 |- | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- | !45 - 106 !85 - 207 |- | colspan="3" | |- | colspan="3" | * Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature, if applicable. * This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 65. |} Pokéathlon stats |} | |} |- | |} | |} |- | |} | |} |} Type effectiveness |- | |- | |- | |- | |- | colspan="2" | |} Learnset By leveling up |} |- | |- | colspan="7" | * A level of "Start" indicates a move that will be known by a Bulbasaur obtained at level 1 in Generation VI * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Bulbasaur * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Bulbasaur * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see level-up moves from other generations |} By TM/HM |} |- | |- | * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Bulbasaur * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Bulbasaur * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see TM moves from other generations |} By breeding |} |- | |- | * Moves marked with an asterisk (*) must be chain bred onto Bulbasaur in Generation VI * Moves marked with a double dagger (‡) can only be bred from a Pokémon who learned the move in an earlier generation. * Moves marked with a superscript game abbreviation can only be bred onto Bulbasaur in that game. * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Bulbasaur * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Bulbasaur * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Egg moves from other generations |} By tutoring |} |- | |- | * A black or white abbreviation in a colored box indicates that Bulbasaur can be tutored the move in that game * A colored abbreviation in a white box indicates that Bulbasaur cannot be tutored the move in that game * Bold indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Bulbasaur * Italic indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Bulbasaur * Click on the generation numbers at the top to see Move Tutor moves from other generations |} TCG-only moves Side game data | colspan="2" |'Pokémon Pinball RS' | colspan="2" |'Pokémon Trozei!' |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team' |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky' |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Ranger' |} |- | colspan="6" |'Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs' |} |- | colspan="3" |'Pokémon Rumble' | colspan="3" |'Pokémon Rumble Blast' |- | colspan="6" |'PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure' |} Evolution | Level 16 → | | Level 32 → | |} Sprites |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} For other sprites and images, please see Bulbasaur images on the Bulbagarden Archives. Trivia * In the Japanese Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue, international Pokémon Red and Blue, and Japanese Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen,Professor Oak classifies Bulbasaur as the "plant Pokémon" (Japanese: しょくぶつポケモン) when the player is about to choose it as theirstarter, using the term while referring to its type. In the English versions of Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, he calls it the "grass Pokémon". ** This also occurs in the first episode of Pokémon Origins. $1 coins from Niue * Niue released a one-dollar coin featuring Bulbasaur as part of a commemorative promotion for the Pokémon franchise, with Bulbasaur on one side and the nation's coat of arms on the other. * Bulbasaur's evolution family is the only starter Pokémon evolution family to have each member appear at least once in the Super Smash Bros. series. * Bulbasaur is the only unevolved dual type starter Pokémon. * Bulbasaur and its evolutions share their category with Sunkern. They are all known as the Seed Pokémon. * Bulbasaur's number in the National Pokédex and the Fiore Browser are the same: 001. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an English language Bulbasaur cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in Pokémon Black and White. * In Pokémon Gold and Silver, Bulbasaur is programmed to be able to learn Charm through breeding, but no other Pokémon in the Grass orMonster Groups can legitimately learn it to pass down as an Egg move in those games. In Generation III and IV, Bulbasaur can inherit the move from Shroomish by chain breeding; in Generation V on, Bulbasaur can inherit the move directly from Cottonee. Origin Bulbasaur appears to be based primarily on some form of reptile, specifically mammal-like reptiles known as Dicynodonts from the Permian period. Along with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Bulbasaur appears to have more in common with mammals thanamphibians such as frogs and toads, which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Bulbasaur does. Alternatively, Bulbasaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, and quadraped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the common toad. Since Bulbasaur's "ears" do not in fact have hollows, they may actually be similar to the glands present behind the eyes of many species of frogs and toads. The bulb on its back may resemble that of a lily or onion. Name origin Bulbasaur is a combination of bulb (a rounded underground storage organ present in some plants, notably those of the lily family) and saur (Ancient Greek for lizard). Fushigidane literally means "isn't it strange?" and is also a pun on 不思議種 fushigidane (mysterious bulb). In other languages |- | |- | colspan="3" | |} Related articles * Ash's Bulbasaur * May's Bulbasaur * Saur External links * Article on Wikipedia | | |- | | | |- | | | |} | | |} Categories: * Pages using duplicate arguments in template calls * Generation I Pokémon * Grass-type Pokémon * Poison-type Pokémon * Dual-type Pokémon * Pokémon in the Kanto Pokédex * Pokémon in the Johto Pokédex * Pokémon in the Kalos Pokédex * Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female * Pokémon in the Medium Slow experience group * Green-colored Pokémon * Body style 08 Pokémon * Monster group Pokémon * Grass group Pokémon * Pokémon with wild held items * Pokémon with a base stat total of 318 * Pokémon whose Special stat became both Special Attack and Special Defense * Pokémon with 17 max performance stars * Body size 1 Pokémon * Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line * Starter Pokémon * Mystery Dungeon starters * Anime starter Pokémon Navigation menu * article * discussion * view source * history * create account * log in navigation * Main Page * Editor's Hub * Help * Frequently asked questions * Bulbawiki forum * Recent changes * Random page bulbagarden * Bulbagarden home page * Bulbanews * Bulbagarden Archives * Bulbagarden forums * Bulbapedia IRC channel * Facebook * Twitter * Tumblr tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Printable version * Permanent link * Page information in other languages * Deutsch * Español * Français * Italiano * 日本語 * Polski * Português * 中文 * This page was last modified on 7 September 2015, at 03:52. * Content is available under Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 2.5. (see Copyrights for details) * Privacy policy * About Bulbapedia * Disclaimers * Mobile view